totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pszczeli Horror
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 2 Chris siedzi razem z medytującą Dawn i Chefem w przyczepie dla Ekipy. Chris: Kawa? Stażysta nr.1: Jest! Chris: Scenariusz? Stazysta nr.2: Jest! Chris: ... Zasilenie budżetu programu? Chef: No przecież wczoraj wszystko wydałeś na gel. Zostaliśmy z niczym! Chris: Jak to?! Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi Chris: Nowy sponsor? Witamy, witamy i pana rozgaszczamy! A tak, ekhem.. W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wiejskiej Legendy. Poznaliśmy 11 nowych uczestników (Martina, Franziske, Henrego, Marie Joulie, Brendona, Charlotte, Veronike, Hildegarde, Daniela, Emme oraz Isabelle) którzy dołączyli do szczęśliwej 7 z poprzedniego sezonu. Powstały pierwsze konflikty. Veronica znienawidziła Isabelle za to, że sama wzięła jej krem który spowodował krosty na twarzy. Hildegrade pragnęła zemsty na Martinie za to, ze nie zabrał jej swoja łodziom. Ostatecznie jednak ten konflikt dzięki Franzisce przerodził się w miłość Hildegarde do Martina. Powstały trzy drużyny: Dzikie Kozy, Szaleni Farmerzy oraz Krowie Placki. Ci ostatni zawalili zadanie poprzez pecha Martina z bobrami. Spryciarz Martin jednak nie dal się wyeliminować i namówił kilka osób do zagłosowania na Daniela. Dlatego tego własnie frajera pożegnaliśmy jako pierwszego.. Dzisiaj dzięki nowemu sponsorowi czeka pozostałą 16 prawdziwe wiejskie pszczele wyzwanie! Kto sobie z tym nie poradzi? I kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Jak rozwiną się relacje? Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku.. Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! ' Ranek Druzyna Szalonych Farmerow 130px Pomimo zwycięskiego nastroju nie spędzili ostatniej nocy najlepiej. łóżka z siana nie okazały się zbytnio wygodne, a do tego drużyna kłóciła się wcześniej o to, kto ma wskoczyć jako pierwszy do jacuzzi. Ostatecznie jednak skończyło sie na tym, że do jacuzzi nikt się nie dostał. Wszystkich nad ranem obudził ujadający kogut. Puste było jedynie łózko Zoey. Jo: Idealny dzień na zadanie i zwycięstwo! Sam: Dlaczego w tym sezonie musimy być na wsi? Koguty fajne są tylko w grach. Charlotte: Nie narzekaj. Chris bynajmniej ma styl. Ciekawa jestem co ty byś wymyślił na sezon Totalnej Porazki! Sam: Jak to co? Super gra Totalnej Porażki! Wszyscy walczymy w komputerach, hehe. Charlotte: Dobra, nie ważne. Udawajmy że nie zadałam ci tego pytania. Sam: No własnie, przypomniało mi się że chciałem zagrać w Call of Duty! Jesli nie zawołają nas na śniadanie, nie przeszkadzajcie! Brick: Eee ok.. Nie chce przerywac, ale nie wiecie gdzie udała się Zoey? Jo: A skąd niby mielibyśmy wiedziec, skoro spalismy przez cala noc?! Brick: Nie wiem. Pójdę jej poszukać. Wole żeby nasza kadra była w komplecie, generale Jo! Henry: Ide z tobą. ''' Jo: Świetnie. Ja w tym czasie skorzystam z wygranego dzięki mnie Jacuzzi. Charlotte (czesze włosy): Dzięki tobie?! Hahaha, wiesz powinnaś zapisać się do kabaretu rzucając takimi tekstami.. Jo (podchodzi do Charlotte): Słuchaj, jestem cierpliwa ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Jeśli chcesz, aby drużyna wygrywała lepiej zacznij współpracować. Bo jeśli nie to.. Charlotte: To co? Żadna wieśniaczka nie będzie mi dyktować co mam robić. Jo: Ja ci zaraz pokaze kto tu jest wiesniaczka! Jo nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na Charlotte. Obie zaczęły szarpać się za włosy i bić wzajemnie. Sam nawet tego nie zauważył, gdyż nieustannie grał. Tymczasem u szukających Zoey Bricka i Henrego.. Henry: Czekaj, zwolnij trochę.. Nie musisz przecież tak biec, jakby coś się paliło. Brick: Musze. Nie mogę ryzykować stratami w żołnierzach. Henry: Eeee? Nie no spoko, tylko ze my na wojnie nie jesteśmy.. Brick: Ale gramy w zespole, a czuje się odpowiedzialny za zespół. W końcu nie za grzanie ławek otrzymałem zloty medal kadeta. Biegnąc niespodziewanie wpadli na zamyśloną Dawn. Dawn: Co tu robicie? (Spogląda chłopakom w oczy) Ahh, tak nie musicie nic mówić. Szukacie Zoey.. Siedzi na skarpie z listem. Ale teraz bardziej potrzebuje prywatności, już z nią rozmawiałam. Henry (szeptem do Bricka): Kim ona jest..? Dawn: Jestem Dawn. W tym sezonie pomagam Chrisowi jako stażystka.. Niestety. Brick: Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz jak smutna.. Dawn: Tak, wszystko dobrze... To znaczy nie. Wracając do obozu razem z Dawn, Dawn opowiedziała im o swojej siostrze i o tym jak niebezpieczna potrafi ona być. Ale nie powiedziała im kim ona dokładnie jest. Drużyna Dzikich Kóz 130px W przeciwieństwie do Farmerów udało im się spokojniej przetrwać noc. Jedynym problemem byla ich maskotka - koza. Carmen (tak została nazwana przez Emme) zjadła koszulkę Scotta, obgryzła buty Isabelle - w której łóżku się położyła. Dzikie Kozy również zbudziły się dzięki kogutowi. Scott zauważył że nigdzie nie ma jego walizki z rzeczami, dlatego poszedł do pokoju dziewczyn. Z którego dochodziły piski Isabelle. Isabelle: Pomocy! Ta koza chce mnie zjeść! (koza ociera się przyjacielsko o jej nogę) Emma: Nie boj się. Nie zrobi ci nic złego. A ty tak w ogóle robisz Marie Joulie? Scott: Widział ktoś moje bagaże? Marie Joulie (siedzi w stercie ubrań Scotta, kiedy wchodzi szybko je chowa): Yyyy.. Nie. ' Isabelle: Jak to, przecież schowałaś je pod.... (Marie Joulie zasłoniła jej buzie rekom) Marie Joulie: Hehe, nie słuchaj jej Scott! Chyba ta koza za mocno ja ugryzła. Prawda Isabelle? (spojrzała na nią wymagajaco) Isabelle: Yhyyyym. (uniosła kciuka do góry) Scott: Eee dobra. Idę szukać dalej. Kiedy Scott poszedł w progu pokoju dziewczyn ukazał się Brendon. Bez koszulki. Brendon: Czolem laski. A co to, imprezka i mnie nie zaprosiłyście? ' Isabelle & Marie Joulie: Breeeeendon! (rzuciły się na niego z radości) Brendon: To jak, robimy imprezkę? (puszcza oczko do Emmy) Emma (zarumieniła się): Nooo.. Peewnie.. Brendon: Czemu się jąkasz? Emma, tak? Emma: Taak. Z presji Emmy uratował ja Cameron ktory zdenerwowany wparował do pokoju. Bez okularów. Cameron: P-pomocy! Nic nie widzę! Koza (biega po pokoju z okularami Camerona): Beeee! Cameron: T-to ona! Pamiętam jak w nocy poczułem jak jakieś zwierze ściąga mi okulary ze stolika nocnego! I tak wszyscy starali się odzyskać okulary Camerona. Drużyna Krowich Placków 130px U nich było zdecydowanie najgorzej. Nie dość, ze musieli spać pod gołym niebem to musieli się dodatkowo trzymać blisko krowiego placka. Po wrzasku koguta wszyscy obudzili się z worami pod oczami. Postanowili jak najszybciej odbudować ich domek. Franziska: Veronica, możesz podać mi młotek? Veronica podaje jej grabie Franziska (facepalm): Yyyy.. Lightning: Hahahaha! Jak można nie wiedzieć co to młotek! Veronica: No to pochwal się swoja wiedza, geniuszu! ' Lightning: Proszę bardzo. (Podnosi łopatę) Oto twój młotek dziewczynko! Veronica: Przecież to są nożyczki! To nawet dzieci w przedszkolu wiedza! Lightning & Veronica (jednocześnie): Ale z ciebie pustak.. Lightning & Veronica (jednocześnie): I kto to mówi! Lightning & Veronica (jednocześnie): Przestań po powtarzać! Lightning & Veronica (jednoczesnie): Nie, to ty przestań! Lightning & Veronica (jednoczesnie): Krowi placek! Lightning & Veronica (jednoczesnie): Grrr ' Martin: Trzymaj. Oto młotek, gwoździe i świeże siano. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde iść polować śniadanie! Franziska: Nie trzeba Hildzia.. Mamy przecież stołówkę. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być głodna. Bardzo i to baardzo. Chris (przez megafon do wszystkich drużyn): Dobrze spaliście ofiary? Założę się ze już poznaliście naszego kogucika! Widzimy się za 5 minut na stołówce, gdzie zapełnicie swoje żołądki przed kolejnym wyzwaniem! Stołówka Wszyscy siedzą przy trzech stolikach drużynowo. W okienku pojawia się Chef z śniadaniem. Sam: Mmmm, ale pięknie pachnie! Co to? Chef: Specjalność Chefa Hatcheta. Zupa z końskich kopyt. Smacznego karaluchy, hehehe. Ze śniadania jako jedyni skorzystali Lightning i Sam. Reszta wolała przejść na głodówkę. Chris: Witajcie frajerzy! A co to za przygnębione miny, jakbyście śniadania nie jedli! Veronica: Chris, oddasz mi mój lakier do paznokci? Chris: Juz go zużyłem. Scott: Zaraz, zaraz... Chris maluje sobie paznokcie? Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Chris: Cisza! A chciałem wam dzisiaj przekazać, że zadanie będzie łatwe. Ale skoro wam tak do śmiechu, zabawimy się dzisiaj z pszczołami. Cameron: P-p-p-pszczołami? Chris: Tak Cameron. Idziemy na farmę. Farma Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem zatrzymali się przed polem wypełnionym ulami pełnymi pszczół, które były wszędzie. Chris: Do pierwszego zadania potrzebuje po jednym chętnym z każdej drużyny. Rozpoczęły się głośne narady pomiędzy drużynami. Chris: Wiec..? Nie mamy za duzo czasu. Farmerzy? Chalortte: A wiec zdecydowaliśmy, że... Jo (wypycha Charlotte przed szereg): Reprezentować nas będzie Charlotte. ' Charlotte: Ej no! Przecież Zoey chciała. Zoey: No nie, skoro tak bardzo ci zależy to możesz iść ty. Charlotte: Ale... Chris: No to mamy reprezentanta Farmerów - piękna Charlotte! Od was Kozy? Isabelle (wyszła przed szereg): Zapomniałam co miałam powiedzieć.. ' Chris: Świetnie. Dzikie Kozy - Isabelle. Dzikie Kozy: Nie!!! Chris: Tak. A u was Krowie Placki? Veronica: Haha, bardzo śmieszne.. Idzie... Martin: Ja pójdę! Chris: Idealnie! Przechodząc od razu do zadania. Wejdziecie do tej wielkiej kopuły przeznaczonej dla pszczół. Ukryliśmy tam trzy flagi. Krotko mówiąc flagę każdej z drużyn. Musicie przejść przez to pole pełne pułapek, ulów i pszczół i odnaleźć flagę drużynową. Pytania? Martin: Dostaniemy jakieś kombinezony czy coś w tym stylu? Chris: Oczywiście... ze nie! A jeśli tak bardzo tego pragniecie, to możecie znaleźć je w środku kopuły. Ale to tez nie będzie takie łatwe, bo części będą od siebie oddzielone. A co do osób które nie uczestniczą w zadaniu. Mozecie wspomagać swoich reprezentantów kibicując im. Ale zewnątrz, nie wewnątrz. Gotowi? Chefie otwórz drzwi, a wy ruszajcie! Zadanie I Chef otworzył drzwi i zawodnicy powoli weszli do środka. Martin chwile pomyślał przeglądając sytuacje w jakiej się znalazł i wybrał bezpieczną jego zdaniem drogę poruszając się przy samej ścianie. Charlotte widząc co robi Martin ruszyła za nim. Szybko jednak pożałowała, bo przy ścianie było wielkie błoto, z którym nie mogła sobie poradzić w swoich butach. Isabelle jak gdyby nic nie było szla sobie środkiem, nucąc, albo raczej fałszując pod nosem 'lalalala'. Martin po podpowiedzi jego drużyny zboczył na chwile z trasy, ponieważ przy jednym z ulów znajdowała się maska ochronna przed pszczołami. Zgarnal ją z niesamowitą prędkością unikając użądlenia. Charlotte szla bardzo powoli a do tego co dwa kroki się przewracała. Przy kolejnym upadku znalazła jednak buty, które bardzo jej się teraz przydały. Sytuacja nie była tak wesoła u Isabelle - jej noga utknęła w dziurze a jej krzyk przyciągnął owady. Chociaż dzielnie się broniła machając rekami we wszystkie strony, jednak połknęła w pewnej chwili jedną z pszczół. Charlotte doganiała Martina, który bardzo zwinnie omijał wszystkie pułapki przed nią. Charlotte natomiast nie zauważyła ogromnej plamy klejącego się miodu. Martin sięgnął wówczas po spodnie i kamizelkę które znajdowały się na jednym z drzew. Charlotte dodatkowo znalazła kija. Kiedy Isabelle w końcu udało się uwolnić od owadów wpadła na mine. W ten sposób cala trojka zrównała się. Przed nimi ukazały się flagi drużynowe. Charlotte przyspieszyła i już miała zdobyć flagę, kiedy coś zagrodziło jej drogę. Byla to wielka królowa pszczół. Opuchnięta Isabelle nie miała już sil do walki i została w tyle. Isabelle: Ja.. Juz.. nie moge. Charlotte rzuciła się do ataku na pszczole ze swoim kijem. Charlotte: Zjedz to! Niestety, królowa bez problemu zniszczyła jej kija. Martin: To na nic! Martin wskoczył pszczole na plecy ta szybko go zrzuciła i dodatkowo kopnęła go. Królowa Pszczół: Nikt z was mnie nie pokona, frajerzy! Charlotte & Martin: To ona gada?! Isabelle: O jejku.. Mam zwidy.. Gadająca pszczoła. Królowa Pszczół: Mam dosyć tej maski! Jest mi za gorąco! (ściąga maskę) Martin: Wiec kim ty jesteś? Aminet: Aminet z Around The World. Wszyscy: Cooo? Aminet: I czego się tak jaracie.. Chris obiecał ze zapłaci. Chris: Hej, hej Aminet! W kontrakcie było, ze nie masz się wydawać! Aminet: Mam to gdzieś. A teraz lecę dostać się do kolejnej serii Stars vs Losers! Powodzenia.. albo i nie! Martin wykorzystał zamieszanie i zdobył flagę. Chris: No trudno.. Zegnamy Aminet i gratulujemy Krowim Plackom, bo wygrywają pierwsza część wyzwania! Krowie Placki: Huura! Chris: Chefie, zaprowadź Isabelle i Charlotte do namiotu medycznego. Jakos z nimi kiepsko.. A reszta i ja udamy się na kolejne zadanie. Zoey: Od razu kolejne zadanie? Nie możemy chwile odpocząć? Chris: Przecież nawet nic nie robiłaś.. No dalej, gdzie was entuzjazm? Przerwa na reklamy Chcesz dowiedziec sie nieco wiecej o Aminet i o tym, jak sobie radzi w innej fikcji? Czytaj koniecznie odcinki Stars vs. Losers!! Koniec Przerwy Zadanie II Chris: Witamy po przerwie na reklamy na ... Pszczelej Arenie! Kazdy z naszych zawodników stoi teraz na platformie z miodu kilka metrów nad poziomem morza. Pod nimi znajduje się basem wypełniony.. Miodem! Stoja w kółku niczym jak w zegarze. Kazdy z nich ma po dwie piłki. Na środku znajduje się wskazówka, która krąży jak w zegarze. Zawodnicy by nie odpaść z zadania musza przeskoczyć wskazówkę kiedy się do nich zbliża i utrzymać się na platformie. Zeby nie było im za łatwo, platforma z każdym kołkiem będzie ustawiona coraz wyżej, i będzie się poruszać coraz szybciej. Ponieważ w drużynie Dzikich Kóz i Szalonych Farmerów po pierwszym zadaniu brakuje ogniwa składy są równe. Gotowi? Zaczynamy! Pierwsze Kolko Wskazówka ruszyła. Jako pierwsza ustawiona była Emma, która przeskoczyła i utrzymała się na swojej platformie bez problemu. Za nią stała Veronica, która zamiast skupić się na nadchodzącej platformie malowała się. W ostatniej chwili spostrzegła się w lusterku i udało jej się przeskoczyć tak jak i utrzymać, tylko z większymi problemami niż Emma. Kolejna w kolejce była Marie Joulie. Ta jednak spoglądała tylko i wyłącznie w stronę Scotta. Przez co została trafiona przez platformę i jednocześnie wyeliminowana z gry. Nie puściła się jednak wskazówki przez co wpadła na Franziske i razem wpadły do miodu. Problemow z przeskoczeniem nie mieli tez: Hildegarde (na czterech łapach), Brendon, Henry, Jo, Brick, Lightning. Scott udawał ze się potknął i został trafiony przez co wyeliminowany. Tak samo zmęczony już Martin po ostatnim wyzwaniu. Rade sobie dal o dziwo Cameron. Przeszła tez Zoey, a zajęty graniem Sam odpadł. Chris: Sporo już was odpadło a my dopiero rozpoczęliśmy zabawę! Czas na zwiększenie szybkości i wysokości. Do tego widzę ze nikt nie użył jeszcze swoich piłek.. Drugie Kolko Ponownie rozpoczęła Emma. Chociaż wskazówka poruszała się szybciej i była wyższa nie miała z nią problemow. Veronica która narysowała na polikach barwy wojenne również dala sobie rade, chociaż spadając w ostatniej chwili złapała się platformy i wciągnęła na gore. Kolejna Hildegarde na czterech łapach już sobie nie poradziła. Kiedy Brendon miał skakać Jo, Henry i Brick zmówili się ze rzuca w niego jedna piłkę. W ten sposób udało im się jego wyeliminować. Niestety Jo oberwała piłka w twarz od Lightninga, przez co nie dala sobie rady i również odpadła. Henry i Brick dali sobie rade, a Lightning niestety nie, gdyż również oberwał piłkami od Zoey, Henrego i Bricka. Chris: No, w tej rundzie widzieliśmy ładne zgranie drużyny Szalonych Farmerów! W grze pozostali: Emma z dwoma piłkami, Veronica z dwoma piłkami, Henry bez piłek, Brick bez piłek oraz Cameron z dwoma piłkami. Emma: Pssst, Cam. Zostaliśmy jako jedyni z naszej drużyny, musimy wyeliminować Veronike, która jako jedyna została ze swojej drużyny. Cameron: Dobra. Ale zostali jeszcze Henry i Brick! Veronica: Hej! Moze się wam to nie wydaje, ale ja tu jestem i wszystko słyszę! Henry (do Bricka): Uważaj stary, pewnie staniemy się teraz celem piłek! Brick: Spoko, nie takie rzeczy się w wojsku robiło. Trzecie kolko Platforma znowu była szybsza i wyższa. Emma przeskoczyła z ogromnymi problemami, a w dodatku dostała piłką od Veroniki. Veronica: Sorki złociutka, ale ja chce to wygrać! Emma pomimo tego się utrzymała. Veronica gotowa była do skoku. Uniknęła piłki rzuconej przez Emme. W odpowiednim momencie przeskoczyła spokojnie, jednak wtedy dostała piłką w plecy od Camerona. Straciła równowagę i spadła do basenu. Dla Henrego ta wysokość okazała się nie możliwa i spadł do miodu. Podobnie Brick po tym, jak dostał ostatnimi piłkami od Emmy i Camerona. Chris: Tak szybko?! Dzisiaj wygrywa drużyna Dzikich Kóz. Drugie miejsce zajmują Szaleni Farmerzy a na ceremonii widzimy się ponownie z krowimi plackami. Plac główny 130px Jo: Co za barany.. Jak mogliście przegrać z tym patykiem i dziewczyną?! Zoey: Jo, spokojnie. Każdemu się zdarza, raz wygrywamy a raz nie. Dobrze nie będziemy na ceremonii. Henry: Święte słowa. I tak walczyliśmy jak się dało.. Nagle przychodzi spanikowany Chef Chef: Chris, z naszymi pacjentami nie jest za dobrze. Nie wiem co im dolega! Chris: Coz mam poradzić.. Przecież nie ma tu nikogo, kto by się znal na medycynie. Henry podchodzi do Chrisa Henry: Co się stało? Słyszałem, ze chodzi coś o medycynie. Jestem lekarzem. Chef: Świetnie. W takim razie leć do namiotu medycznego, ja do ciebie zaraz dołączę. Namiot Medyczny Henry udał się do punktu, gdzie trafiali wszyscy chorzy. Miejsce to było okropne, a na sali leżały dwie dziewczyny w nie najlepszym stanie. Henry jak profesjonalny lekarz zbadał dolegliwości. Henry: Nie martwcie się. To nie jest nic poważnego. Zobaczę co maja w lekarstwach. Podszedł do szafek i zaczął grzebać. Nie znalazł nic po za kilkoma paczkami pełnymi narkotyków. Oglądał je przestraszony. W tym momencie w namiocie pojawił się Chef. Spanikowany chłopak schował kilka paczek do kieszeni. Chef: I jak? Nie chce, żebym potem wylądował za kratkami! Henry: Spokojnie Chefie, to nic poważnego. Ja już pójdę.. Isabelle (pół głosem): Zostań jeszcze chwile. Henry: No dobra, ja jeszcze chwile tutaj zostanę. Chef: Ok.. Ja idę na ceremonie. Przed Ceremonią 130px Drużyna czekała już na polanie na Chrisa w nerwowej atmosferze. Lightning: Lightning nie chce być w drużynie przegranych! Veronica: A ja nie chce być krowim plackiem! Hildegarde: To przez ciebie my przegrać! Ty musieć odpaść.. ' ' ' Ceremonia Chris stal razem z Chefem z wielka tacom szklanek z mlekiem. Chris: Witajcie na waszej kolejnej ceremonii krowie placki.. Znowu się nie popisaliście! Tak czy siak, mam dla was tylko 4 szlanki, a jest was dzisiaj 5. Oddaliście już glosy. Bezpieczni są: Martin... Hildegarde... Franziska.. Lightning, ty dałeś dzisiaj się szybko strącić. Veronica, ty przegrałaś w końcowej części gry. W programie zostaje... .... .... .... .... .... Henry (biegnie z Isabelle na wózku inwalidzkim): Chwila!! Isabelle nie może oddychać przez ukąszenia pszczół, musi jak najszybciej udać się do szpitala! Chef: A co z Charlotte? Henry: Wszystko ok.. Ale musicie puścić Isabelle do domu, tutaj sobie nie poradzi! Chris: Skoro tak to Lightning i Veronica są dzisiaj bezpieczni. Isabelle to prawda? Isabelle: (potakuje) Chris: Tak wiec sprawa zupełnie się obróciła i to Isabelle i Henry opuszczają dzisiaj wioskę! Henry: Coo?? Dlaczego!! Chris: Żartowałem! Ty zostajesz. Zegnamy Isabelle. Wózek Isabelle został poprowadzony przez Chefa w miejsce eliminacji. Spojrzała jeszcze wdzięcznie na Henrego. Na jej policzku spłynęła łza szczęścia. Chris: Co się wydarzyło pomiędzy Henrym a Isabelle? I kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Dowiecie się czytając kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porazki: Wiejskiej Legendy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy